fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Toxicrobber Gypceros
|ailments = Noxious Poison Deadly Poison Stun |weaknesses = Fire |creator = User:MonsterHunterFlacko}}Toxicrobber Gypceros (有毒な強盗ゲリョス, Yūdokuna Gōtō Geryosu) is a Deviant of Gypceros. Physiology Toxicrobber Gypceros's rubbery skin is a deeper shade of blue compared to ordinary Gypceros. Its neck pattern, wing membranes, and tail have changed color from pink to red. It has enlarged talons and wing claws, as well as a more pointed crest on its head. It has a more bulbous tail tip and a poison stained beak. Abilities Toxicrobber Gypceros can produce an even more potent poison, signalled by its purple-red color. It is more powerful and more resilient than regular Gypceros. Behavior Toxicrobber Gypceros is a curious and intelligent Bird Wyvern. However, it is not as timid as normal Gypceros and is willing to fight off predators and Hunters. However, it will flee if it knows it cannot win. It is attracted to shiny objects. Ecology Information ? Taxonomy *Order: Saurischia *Suborder: Bird Feet *Infraorder: Bird Wyvern *Family: Gypceros Toxicrobber Gypceros is the Deviant of Gypceros. Habitat Range Toxicrobber Gypceros have been sighted in the Ancestral Steppe, Jurassic Frontier, Everwood, Verdant Hills, Jungle, Primal Forest, Sunken Hollow, and the Swamp. Ecological Niche Gypceros holds "middle ground" in the food chain. It is omnivorous and mainly feeds on insects and mushrooms. A particular favourite meal for a Gypceros is Flashbugs and Thunderbugs. Gypceros will also feed on stolen objects from hunters and other residents. Recently in the Val Habar region, it was discovered that Gypceros is the natural prey of Nerscylla, which has been observed skinning them after they get trapped in its web and using their hides as a crude form of armor. Biological Adaptations Toxicrobber Gypceros have many of the same adaptions as Gypceros, however, there is a few differences between them. Toxicrobber Gypceros can produce an even more potent poison than standard and Purple Gypceros. They can use their crests and blinding flashes of light with more power to the point they can produce an explosive flash of light that can physically damage the area around them. With their poison stained beaks they often steal items from hunters, especially items that are bright and shiny. This gives them their name Toxic Robber. Behavior Toxicrobber Gypceros are truly dangerous monsters. The Hunter's Guild only allow hunters with special permits to hunt them down. Notes *Toxicrobber Gypceros's head can be broken twice. The first break will scar its beak and the second break will shatter its crest, preventing it from flashing Hunters. *Toxicrobber Gypceros can use the attack utilised by the April Fool's event Gypceros from Monster Hunter Frontier. Toxicrobber Gypceros will strike its crest several times before unleashing a large explosion of light around it that can heavily damage or outright KO a Hunter. However, the attack does not damage Toxicrobber Gypceros and acts similar to Teostra's Supernova attack. *It also has an attack where it spits a large glob of poison on the ground. It will then fly up and slam down on the blob, scattering poison everywhere. *When running across a wall, sometimes Toxicrobber Gypceros will jump off the wall and body slam a Hunter on the ground. *It can steal items with its peck attack. It can immediately flash the hunter afterwards. *It can spit poison balls at the air that land on the ground seconds later. *Toxicrobber Gypceros's roar requires Earplugs to block. Category:Monster Creation Category:Bird Wyvern Category:Deviant Category:Large Monster Category:MonsterHunterFlacko Category:5 Star Level Monster Category:Noxious Poison Monster Category:Deadly Poison Monster Category:Stun Monster